Czarny anioł postaci z Twilight :D
by BuddhaForAlex
Summary: Jak toczą się losy młodej gwiazdki punk po nagraniu piosenki o tajemniczym Aniele? Odpowiedź jedna: po jednym z koncertów odwiedza ją mężczyzna o imieniu Aro... Co wyniknie z ich rozmowy? Czy aniołem okaże się Edward Cullen?


_**Czarny anioł**_

**Ku woli wstępu:** Treść tego fanfica nie nawiązuje do treści „Zmierzchu" w żaden sposób, jedynie pojawiają się tam postaci z książki. Jest to zmyślona historia młodej gwiazdy, którą pewnego razu ratuje tajemniczy _anioł._

_Oślepiający blask fleszy_

_Jasne światła reflektorów_

_Ludzie niczym zombie_

_Niekończąca się balanga_

_Zepsuty świat_

_Zakłamanie_

_Narkotyki_

_(Nie)szczęście_

_A co potem?_

Po przeszło pół rocznym tourne, promującym moją płytę, byłam wykończona. Ten ostatni koncert w Chicago dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie, ale oto wreszcie nadszedł koniec.

Euforia na stadionie trwała dopóki nie zeszłam ze sceny. Idąc ciemnymi korytarzami w stronę swojej garderoby słyszałam nawoływania tłumu. Pragnęli bisu, ale ja już nie miałam siły. Wystarczająco się namęczyłam ostatnimi czasy. Nawet mój zespół to widział.

-Wszystko okej? - spytała Clair, moja kochana przyjaciółka - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej A.J.

Śliczna blondynka obserwowała mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami koloru morza Karaibskiego. Aksamitne blond włosy opadały swobodnie na opalone ramiona. Idealna sylwetka, skrywana pod jeansami i obcisłą bluzeczką uwydatniającą biust, była do pozazdroszczenia.

-Daj mi spokój przeklęta laluniu! - syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Alex! - potrząsnęła mną - Znowu brałaś? Mało ci?

Nie miałam ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Pragnęłam znów zanurzyć się w marzeniach. Chciałam znów poczuć chłód jego skóry, jego zniewalający oddech, usłyszeć jego baryton. Odpłynęłam… Czułam się jakbym latała. Nie dotykałam podłoża. Płynęłam w powietrzu.

Przez mgłę słyszałam krzyki przerażonej Clair i mojego menadżera. Twierdzili, że jest ze mną źle, że straciłam przytomność. Ale ja byłam przytomna!

Zamknęłam oczy chcąc zanurzyć się w rozmyślaniach. Widziałam swojego anioła. Stał na dachu wieżowca obserwując mnie uważnie. Nasz wzrok się spotkał. Jego czerwone usta poruszały się wypowiadając jakieś słowa. Nie słyszałam…

Obudziłam się w swojej garderobie z okropnym bólem głowy. Leżąc na kanapie, czułam się paskudnie. Kolejny raz mieli rację. Byłam na haju. Dopiero teraz przyjęłam to do wiadomości, ale przyzwyczaiłam się, za każdym razem tak się działo. Mówili: _„Jesteś naćpana!"_, _„Znowu brałaś!"_, a ja im nie wierzyłam. Kilka godzin później budziłam się z piekielnym bólem w ciele.

-Patrz! Obudziła się! - ktoś stał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, jakiś mężczyzna.

Uniosłam się i podpierając na łokciach spojrzałam w bok. Pod ścianą stała niska i szczupła dziewczynka, ze złotymi lokami okalającymi dziecinną twarz, na której widok robiło mi się niedobrze. Ta słodkość bijąca od niej była tak mdląca, że ledwo powstrzymywałam odruch wymiotny. Całe szczęście, że miała na sobie długi płaszcz w kolorze zgnitego ogórka, który niwelował nieco cukierkową całość.

Tuż obok stał mężczyzna. Wysoki, przystojny ubrany w czarną pelerynę sięgającą podłogi. Czarne włosy ułożone miał w artystycznym nieładzie, który podkreślał ostre rysy twarzy. Diaboliczny uśmiech nieco mnie przerażał.

-Witaj nazywam się Aro, a to jest Jane. - oznajmił mi mężczyzna - Chcemy porozmawiać.

Usiadłam chcąc ich wysłuchać. Moje podarte jeansy były całe mokre od wody. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Musiało mnie nieźle suszyć.

-O czym? - spytałam ochryple.

-_Gloriam qui spreverit, veram habebit_ - powiedział po łacinie, a oczy zabłysły mu szkarłatnym blaskiem.

-Kto wzgardził sławą, zyskał sławę prawdziwą. - przetłumaczyłam jego słowa z niemym podejrzeniem malującym się na mojej twarzy. O co im chodziło?

Uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny się poszerzył - Brawo Jane, znalazłaś idealną kandydatkę.

-Oświeci mnie ktoś, o co biega? - warknęłam.

-Moja droga pomocnica, Jane, miała za zadanie znaleźć dla mnie kogoś, kto stanie się moim światłem w życiu przepełnionym mrokiem. - odpowiedział w dziwny sposób. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby pochodził z odległej przeszłości - Prawda jest taka moja droga, że mimo mego wdzięku nie potrafię znaleźć sobie kobiety.

-Moja droga ma imię! - syknęłam.

-Którego mi nie wyjawiła. - denerwował mnie jego kpiący uśmiech.

-A.J.!

-A pełne?

-Alex Julia Smith. - do rozmowy wtrąciła się dziewczynka - Przyjęła pseudonim artystyczny na potrzeby nagrania własnej płyty cztery lata temu. Obecnie jest w trakcie promowania swojego drugiego krążka, którym jesteśmy zainteresowani. - podkreśliła ostatnie trzy słowa.

-Ach no tak! - mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, a jego szkarłatne tęczówki próbowały mnie hipnotyzować - Wyjaśnisz nam pochodzenie jednego z twoich utworów? _„My Black Angel Save Me From Death"_?

-Nie twój zakichany interes gargulcu! - splunęłam mu w twarz.

Nienawidziłam takich ludzi. Myśleli, że wszystko im wolno. Próbowali wyciągnąć ze mnie każdą informacje, od wynagrodzenia za koncert, po ilość propozycji matrymonialnych. O nie! Ja się nie dam tym cholernym dziennikarzom!

Wstałam i już chciałam odejść, ale koścista dłoń koloru kości słoniowej chwyciła mnie za gardło. Biło od niej tak straszne zimno, że aż paraliżowało. Z trudem łapałam oddech, gdyż palce wpijały mi się w skórę. Bolało, ale na to nie zwracałam takiej uwagi jak na wyraz jego twarzy.

Chęć mordu… Pożądanie… Głód… To wszystko mnie przerażało, choć nie umiałam tego zrozumieć.

-Powiesz?

-No dobła… Tylko… wesz wyłuzuj… - mamrotałam, gdyż nadal mnie dusił.

Puścił mnie. Momentalnie złapałam się za szyję i wciągając łapczywie powietrze, próbowałam rozmasować delikatnie obolałe miejsce. Teraz, mimo, że nie chciałam musiałam cofnąć się do tamtego koszmaru i go opowiedzieć.

-Przed rokiem imprezowałam ze znajomymi. - zaczęłam niepewnie - Jak zwykle naćpałam się do granic możliwości. Widziałam jakieś ptaszki, baranki i w ogóle wszystkie zwierzaki świata przed oczami. Chyba kumacie, o co loto? - spojrzałam na nich nieco sceptycznie. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że mnie rozumieją. Mnie się nie da zrozumieć szczególnie, jeśli jestem na haju, a na takowym niewątpliwie wtedy byłam - No w każdym razie zabawa się rozkręcała, a ja z grupką ziomków poszłam zabawić się na dach jednego z apartamentowców, w którym znajdował się klub. Piwo, tanie wino i wódka… wszystko! W dodatku ktoś dorzucił jeszcze jakieś dopalacze. Mało pamiętam ze szczegółów, ale staram się sobie przypomnieć, więc nie patrzcie na mnie jak na jakiegoś czubka! - krzyknęłam widząc ich spojrzenia - Nawaliłam się totalnie. Na pół przytomna zaczęłam spacerować po krawędzi dachu. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale chciałam skoczyć. Nie udało mi się. Jakiś kretyn złapał mnie w porę za rękę. - zamilkłam jak tylko przypomniałam sobie twarz tego „kretyna".

Piękna, idealna i taka anielska. Patrzył na mnie złocistym wzrokiem. Martwił się czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do mnie takim głosem jak on wtedy… Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach.

-Nie patrzcie tak na mnie do cholery! Jestem tylko człowiekiem! - wrzasnęłam nie mogąc ścierpieć ich kpiących uśmiechów - Gardziłam tym bagnem ale sama w nie wpadłam przez zbieg okoliczności. To nie moja wina! To jest dla mnie jak narkotyk!

-Nie unoś się moja droga A.J. - mężczyzna chwycił moją dłoń - Domyślam się, że o swoim wybawcy napisałaś ten utwór.

Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. Dziwnie się czułam, jakbym zdradziła kogoś. Być może był to efekt swoistego kaca, jaki miałam po Ecstasy, które zażyłam przed koncertem.

-Kim jesteście? - spytałam ocierając wierzchem dłoni słone krople spływające po moich policzkach. Z pewnością nie byli dziennikarzami.

-Przyjaciółmi. - odparł - Mamy dla ciebie propozycję.

Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że tak się skończy! Zaraz powiedzą coś głupiego, a ja zacznę rzucać przedmiotami, jak to zwykle bywa przy składaniu mi propozycji.

-Na stoliku położę dwie tabletki. Jedna zielona, a druga czerwona. - facet sobie kpi? Nie zażyję żadnej tabletki niewiadomego pochodzenia - Zielona cię zabije, a czerwona tylko zasymuluje śmierć.

-Zasymuluje? - spojrzałam na niego wiele mówiącą miną: _„Coś ci chyba pod kopułą nie styka koleś!"_.

-Ogólnie dla świata będziesz martwa, ale wtedy my zabierzemy cię do siebie. - uśmiechnął się chytrze - Zyskasz sławę, która będzie większa i bardziej przydatna niż ta co ją posiadasz tutaj.

Wyszli zostawiając mnie samą z myślami. Czy wszyscy poszaleli? Clair by zwariowała gdyby coś mi się stało. Zwariowała? Trzeba by ją wtedy wysłać do psychiatryka! Ona jest nieobliczalna jak się zdenerwuje.

Spojrzałam na stolik z tabletkami. Jaką opcję wybrać? Śmierci nie chcę przecież, a z tym gargulcem i jego laleczką nigdzie nie pójdę. A więc…

Łyknęłam tabletkę. Rozsiadłam się na kanapie w garderobie zawalonej moimi ciuchami. Świat zawirował mi przed oczami. Uśmiech satysfakcji przemknął po mej twarzy. Wreszcie byłam wolna. Jak ptak szybujący nad równiną. Nie obchodziło mnie nic.

-_„W zeszłym miesiącu, w Chicago, odbył się koncert młodej punkowej gwiazdki - A.J. Jej nowa płyta odnosi sukcesy niemal w całej Północnej Ameryce, ale to chyba nie ucieszyło samej zainteresowanej, gdyż znaleziono ją na kanapie w stanie wskazującym jednoznacznie na zażycie narkotyków. Gwiazda znajduje się do teraz w szpitalu, gdzie dochodzi do siebie. Z nieoficjalnych źródeł dowiedzieliśmy się, że ten wybryk omal nie kosztował jej życia. Lekarze nie wypowiadają się na temat stanu zdrowia pacjentki, ale czas pokaże czy artystka wróci na scenę." _Tyle ci wystarczy? - miodowe oczy mojego anioła patrzyły na mnie ze smutkiem - Teraz wiesz dlaczego powinnaś zniknąć ze świata showbiznesu?

-Edwardzie wiem, ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty mi w tym zniknięciu nie chcesz pomóc. - zrobiłam minę zbitego psa, której nie trudno było się oprzeć.

Westchnął. Tłumaczył mi to już setki razy, gdy leżałam w szpitalu, ale ja nadal go męczyłam. Trułam mu jego seksowne dupsko cały czas. Nie dam mu wytchnienia dopóki się nie zgodzi.

On mnie znalazł wtedy w garderobie. Znów mnie uratował. Twierdził, że to dzięki jego siostrze, która widzi przyszłość, ale dla mnie i tak było jasne to, co się wydarzyło.

Podszedł do mnie i ujął w dwa palce kosmyk moich miedzianych włosów. Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd zaczął to robić, a moje ciało nadal dziwnie reagowało. Tętno mi przyspieszało, krew buzowała w żyłach. Stałam się niewolnicą jego uroku. Piękniejszy niż cherubin, idealny jak rzeźba greckiego boga i wrażliwy jak moje _alter ego_. Tak! Musiałam przyznać! A.J. się zakochała! Prasa miałaby kolejny kąsek do schrupania, gdyby się dowiedziała.

-Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, jeśli odbiorę ci duszę, a tak się niewątpliwie stanie, jeśli zdecyduję się cię zmienić. - powiedział zbolałym głosem.

-Edo ja… - nie zdążyłam dokończyć.

Zdekoncentrował mnie jakiś dziwny dźwięk zza ściany. Nie był to krzyk, ani odgłos walących się ścian. To, co słyszałam wydobywało się jakby z głębi mojego umysłu. Tępe dudnienie.

-Też to słyszysz? - zwróciłam się do mojego towarzysza.

Edward stał nieruchomo niczym posąg. Wyglądał jak rzeźba Dawida dłuta Michała Anioła. Idealna sylwetka wyeksponowana przez pozycję, w jakiej się znajdował. Gdyby teraz ściągnął koszulkę… mrau! Rzuciłabym się na niego jak dzika kocica.

-Volturi… - szepnął - Aro tu idzie, a wraz z nim Jane i Alec. Musisz się ukryć.

Czyżby moi znajomi? Ci, którzy odwiedzili mnie wtedy po koncercie? Muszę mu o tym powiedzieć.

-Ja… ich znam. - odezwałam się cicho.

Spojrzał na mnie swoimi miodowymi oczętami, w których mogłabym się zanurzyć. Ilekroć nasz wzrok się spotykał czułam jak twarda skorupa A.J., punkowej gwiazdki, mięknie, a wychodzi z niej wrażliwa i sentymentalna Alex.

-Te dwie tabletki, o które pytałeś mnie jeszcze w szpitalu… dostałam od tego całego Aro. - wydukałam - Jedna miała zasymulować śmierć, żeby mogli mnie zabrać do siebie.

Zacisnął pięści, aż mu kostki pobielały jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Widziałam jak mięśnie twarzy się napinają. Zdenerwowałam go czymś?

W pewnym momencie drzwi od mieszkania, w którym ukrywałam się przed paparazzi od dwóch tygodni, otworzyły się z hukiem. W wejściu stanął znajomy mi mężczyzna, z dwójką dzieci z każdej swej strony. Dziewczynkę rozpoznawałam. Jane. Nie znałam jedynie chłopca bardzo podobnego do tej małej diablicy. Blondyn obcięty krótko, z błyszczącymi szkarłatem oczami wyglądał tak niewinnie jak ona, ale jego uśmiech mnie niepokoił.

-Witaj Edwardzie Cullen. - Aro podszedł do mojego anioła chcąc uścisnąć mu dłoń.

Ten się odsunął. Z wyraźną niechęcią patrzył na naszych gości.

-Czego chcesz? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Daliśmy wybór twojej przyjaciółce wybór, dzięki któremu mogła cie uratować. - oświadczył mężczyzna przyglądając mi się z kpiącym uśmiechem - Niestety nie wybrała nic. W związku z tym przybyliśmy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

-Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam! - krzyknęłam przerażona widząc, jak Aro się do mnie zbliża.

-Och jesteś taka piękna A.J. Szkoda, że źle wybrałaś. - schwycił moją brodę w swoje długie palce - Ta cera, włosy, oczy! Wszystko idealne! Jakbyś się urodziła po to, aby stać się wampirzycą!

-Zostaw ją! - warknął Edward.

-Mam ochotę cie schrupać. - brunet oblizał usta swoim obleśnym językiem. Miałam ochotę splunąć mu w twarz, ale jego dłoń mi w tym przeszkadzała - Zostawię cię na deser.

-Łapy precz gargulcu! - syknęłam.

Mój anioł uderzył go z całej siły zaciśniętą pięścią w twarz. Widziałam chęć mordu w jego oczach, jednak wcale mnie nie przeraziła. Wiedziałam, że przy nim mogę czuć się stu procentowo bezpieczna.

Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. Widziałam jak toczą jakąś niemą bitwę. Jakaś cząstka mnie nie czuła się pewnie. Jakby to wszystko miało się źle skończyć.

-Alec! - Aro zwrócił się do chłopca, a ten nawet się nie poruszył.

W oczach Edwarda ujrzałam przerażenie. Czyżby mój anioł stracił wiarę w siebie? Stał jak sparaliżowany. Wyraz twarzy ukazywał jakiś wewnętrzny ból, rozdarcie.

-Edo…? - szepnęłam pytająco.

-To już jego koniec moja droga. - brunet roześmiał się złowrogo - Widzisz, Alec i Jane są rodzeństwem szczególnie uzdolnionym. Jane potrafi zadawać ból, od którego można umrzeć, a Alec sprawi, że nie będziesz nic czuć. - spojrzał w stronę dziewczynki - Jane, podaj zapałki.

Z mojego gardła wydobył się niemy krzyk przerażenia. Rzuciłam się, aby ratować mego stróża tak jak on już kilka razy to uczynił, ale Aro złapał mnie w pasie. Szeptał mi coś do ucha. Nie słuchałam go. Krzyczałam i wierciłam się, ufając, że mu się wyrwę. Był silniejszy.

Ogień zapłonął tuż przy stopach Edwarda. Patrzyłam jak płonie nie mogąc się ruszyć nawet o milimetr. Bolało. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Poruszył oczami by spojrzeć na mnie. Umierał, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić by mu pomóc.

Wykorzystując chwilową nieuwagę bruneta, wyrwałam się i podbiegłam do ukochanego.

-Kocham cię. - szepnęłam i pocałowałam jego marmurowe usta.

Nie zdążyłam się wczuć, bo drobna, lodowata dłoń odrzuciła mnie w stronę ściany. W oczach Jane żarzyło się zło. Teraz widziałam jak bardzo zepsuta i skazana na stracenie jest jej dusza, o ile w ogóle ją miała.

Okropny krzyk przeszył powietrze. Ogień trawił już całą sylwetkę mojego anioła. Sama poczułam jakby moje wnętrze się paliło. Wraz z NIM umierała część mnie. Znałam go zaledwie od niespełna dwóch miesięcy, ale już teraz wiedziałam, że coś nas połączyło. Jakaś nierozerwalna więź, której nic nie mogło zniszczyć. Zakochałam się w nim. Nie wiedziałam jednak czy było to uczucie odwzajemnione.

Dwa razy uratował mi życie i o tym wiedziałam, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie dowiedziałam się czy nie ratował mnie też innymi razy, gdy urwał mi się film, albo coś…

-Teraz kolej na ciebie. - Aro podszedł do mnie powolnym krokiem.

Jedną ręką chwytając mnie za bluzę, uniósł do góry. Cały mój makijaż spłynął z łzami. Musiałam wyglądać koszmarnie, ale czy to było teraz ważne? Stałam oko w oko z mordercą, który lada moment mnie zabije.

I w ten oto sposób zakończy się marny żywot A.J. Smith - naczelnej ćpunki showbiznesu. Już widziałam te nagłówki w gazetach. Ha! Nie ma to jak sarkazm w obliczu śmierci. Marne życie marny koniec.

-Ostatnia szansa. - brunet spojrzał na mnie.

-_Honesta mors turpi vita potior_ - wycedziłam mu w twarz, co znaczyło „lepsza zaszczytna śmierć niż haniebne życie".

-Czy ja wiem czy to twoje życie było takie haniebne. - wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

Zbliżył swoją twarz do mnie. Czułam na sobie jego oddech. Rozchylił usta ukazując mi śnieżnobiałe zęby. Jedną dłonią przechylił moją głowę. Serce biło mi w zabójczym tempie, jakby było bolidem ścigającym się w zawodach formuły pierwszej, albo jakbym przed chwilą zażyła Ecstasy.

Wbił swoje ostre zęby w moją szyję. Piekielnie bolało. Czułam jak życie ucieka ze mnie wraz z wysysaną krwią. Życie się skończyło, a zaraz miała nastać nicość. Nie było już mojego anioła, który mógłby mnie uratować. Zostałam sama.

Straciłam świadomość. Czułam tylko jak opadam na podłogę i uderzam głową w posadzkę. Z oddali dochodziły jakieś krzyki. Uchyliłam ostatkiem sił powieki. Mój umysł zarejestrował tylko zamazany obraz kilku par nóg wbiegających do pomieszczenia.

Potem nie było już nic.

_Uratuj mnie mój czarny aniele_

_Od śmierci i zapomnienia_

_Bądź mym drogowskazem_

_Nie pozwól zbłądzić_

_Daj mi się kochać_

_Zaznaj mej czułości_

_Ukołysz do snu w swych ramionach_

_Zaśpiewaj kołysankę na dobranoc_

_Otrzyj łzy cierpienia_

_Zrozum ból i rozterkę_

_Nie opuszczaj mnie nigdy_

_Bo tyś mym aniołem_

_Mą miłością_

_Mym stróżem_

_Niech łącząca nas więź przetrwa długie wieki_

_Niech istnieje nawet po śmierci_

_Bo jest trwalsza niż nie jeden głaz_


End file.
